In recent years, the ability of electronic devices to communicate information to other electronic devices has grown in importance. In particular, electronic devices with wireless communication functionality have become particularly desirable, due in part to their ease of communication and portability. Electronic devices that lack wireless communication function have thus become disfavored, even when those devices' primary non-communication functions are still viable.